


A sudden Drop of Reality

by Solunadawn



Series: Testimony of the Old World [1]
Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Alternate Universe, Back injury, Childhood memory, Gen, Major accident, avoiding capture, poor Aerrow, surreal experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solunadawn/pseuds/Solunadawn
Summary: A flashback of how Aerrow got his back injury.





	A sudden Drop of Reality

**Author's Note:**

> More lore on Aerrow's situation. Will be part of a series.

The rumbling was bad from the explosions. It made the terra quake.

Aerrow was 5 at the time. He and his mother were moving with the rest of the refugees who were fleeing their invaded home, skirting around the clifface of their once beloved terra.

He didn’t understand why Cyclonia was attacking his home. He didn’t understand why these people wanted to make his family, his friends, or his neighbors so scared and sad. He wanted to be back home. He wanted this to be over, but he couldn’t do that. Neither could his mom, her sad look when she said _‘We have to move forward, sweetie.’_ told him as much.

The wind gusts were pretty fierce and the pathway was densely packed with the former locals. The young boy had to cling closely to his mother’s leg to remain with her against the raging current of desperate people. The air was cold, the noises were scary. He hated it.

 _”Stay strong, okay?”,_ His mother said to him.

Aerrow nodded against her shin, huddled close.

 _”Everything will be fine.”,_ She assured him.

Aerrow relaxed a bit at this. If his mother said so, then it was so. She had a magical talent for doing that. Like when his toy was up in a tree and she got it down, or when a hurricane hit their terra and she held him through the night as the winds raged on. He trusted her.

When the bolt struck the cliffside in a thunderous boom, Aerrow’s surprise caused his fingers to snap open as his limbs jolted in an attempt to curl up on himself. It was only a jolt, so he didn’t curl up even half way rather he ended up having his balance shifted the wrong way, and he fell.

 _”AERROW!!!”,_ He heard his mother shout as she reached out to him. But no matter how much he reached back his body moved farther and farther away.

He was twisted up in the air, the winds shrieking at his ears as his body tossed and twirled as the terra looked like it was running away from him. It was kidnapping his mom and his house, leaving him to the harsh skies of Atmos. He couldn’t take it.

 _”MOOOOM!”,_ He cried with tear filled eyes, droplets escaping into the air.

Why did the Cyclonians tear him away from his mother? Why did they ruin his home? He just wanted to be happy with everyone…

He even wanted to fly the skies one day, but this situation was just a cruel mockery of that dream. The momentum was kicking up, and in this blur of motion Aerrow could catch sight of the ground below him.

The gravity was feeling heavy, his fear bubbling enough to feel like pain, he didn’t _want_ to hit the ground…!

His vision was jutted backward to see the warm colors of brown that was the terra’s side as he heard a loud wood, maybe pottery shattering noise that was masked by a wet squelch. It was timed oddly with the movement he felt in his back before he lost all his senses.

He couldn't feel his limbs. He couldn’t see, smell, or taste. He couldn’t feel the movement of his eyes looking around. He couldn’t feel the insides of his mouth. He couldn’t feel the air entering or leaving his nose, or the faint buzzing he usually heard in his ears.

Aerrow couldn’t feel his torso ether. He couldn’t feel his chest rising and falling, or the lungs that made them do so. He couldn’t feel the sensation of swallowing his saliva down his throat. He couldn’t feel if it was wet or dry, hot or cold, how heavy his body was...he couldn’t even feel the faint vibrations of his own rhythmic pulse.

Among his thoughts an alien one arose to his mind, voicing its message.

**《₩3 ^ &v3 £0 ×d ¥0 #》**

Aerrow couldn’t understand it. It was noise to his mind.

**《¥ @# $^%/- £!= ₩^@÷ “3 ^4*3 8 %0 <3n 》**

Aerrow blacked out. The next thing he knew is he was on a cloth mat with his mother by his side smiling through tears as she knew her baby boy was alive. The doctors were there too, as was the local crystal mage for some reason.

He wouldn’t know for some time why they had such confused and troubled expressions, but Aerrow didn’t care. He was with his mom, and they were safe.

It was all that mattered to him.


End file.
